


How to kiss

by daraenss



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lionheartshipping, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise, dnsn, they haven't confessed yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daraenss/pseuds/daraenss
Summary: Sonia had had a crush on Leon for a very long time, but she never confessed to him. One day, she has to put her feelings to the test when Leon asks her if she can teach him how to kiss.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	How to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes! Enjoy!!

“Can you teach me how to kiss?”

Leon’s voice echoed all over the empty lab, as his question made Sonia feel suddenly nervous. Her hands were sweaty, her shoulders were shaking and her heart was racing. Despite being a cheerful and confident girl, Sonia couldn’t help being shy when it came to the matters of the heart.

“I’m sorry… What? You want me to… teach you?” She needed to be sure she didn’t misheard his words.

“Yes!” Leon assured quickly. “You’re my best friend, and I trust you fully. Is there… something wrong with this?”

“No, no! It's fine!” Sonia gulped after hearing him. Right, they were _just friends._

Upon relaxing, Sonia started a long lesson on how to kiss someone properly. She wasn’t an expert, but she kinda knew how to do the job. During all that time, she wondered why Leon was so interested in kissing all of a sudden. Could it be that he had found someone special to him…? The idea hurt, but on the inside she knew she would support him entirely, no matter who the person was. That’s what best friends do, right?

After finishing the explanation, where she made him practice against his hand, they sat together on the sofa to pass the time. She was exhausted, being unable to believe that she would end up teaching someone how to kiss.

“Hey, Sonia.” Leon said after a while.

“Yes?”

As she turned around to see him, she noticed that he was already looking at her with those soft eyes of his that made Sonia’s heart flutter in excitement. Her cheeks were already blushing, and she could feel the warmth. Why was he so dazzling all the time?

“Can I… kiss you?” he asked, his voice was getting softer each second.

_WHAT?_ Sonia’s heart was going on full shyness mode. Those words that she wanted to heart for so long were being said by the person she liked the most. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t think straight.

“A-ah…” she babbled. “I… I mean, yeah, sure! This is… for practice, right?”

“For practice.”

Leon assured those words before slowly getting closer to Sonia, taking her face gently on his hand, trying to put to use all the tips she just gave him. When he could feel her breath, he closed his eyes, ready to touch her beautiful red lips. His other hand went to grab her hand tightly, to make her feel comfortable in the situation, as he finally kissed her. Slow, yet full of hidden emotions from both parts.

Sonia felt that she could get lost anytime on his lips, his perfume, his touch and the gentleness of that kiss. Her hand rested on his shoulder, grabbing his shirt to feel him closer. It felt nice to be by his side like that.

It was painful when the kiss finally ended, with both looking at each other with their faces glowing red, flustered, but somehow happy. Their hearts were dancing a choreography that only they knew, and they were still holding hands without even noticing.

“L-Like that…?” Leon asked.

Sonia, still catching her breath, only nodded. She had a great smile on her face, which made Leon feel even better. He wasn’t happy for having aced that practice; he was happy because he could kiss her. His heart was beating so fast that moment, with the same excitement he felt after an intense battle.

“You know, Sonia…” Leon said after some seconds of just staring at her. “You look beautiful with your cheeks blushed like that.”

“Y-you… You look beautiful too, Leon.”

Sonia chuckled. Did she say that out loud? After seeing Leon grinning cheerfully, the answer was definitely yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one shot!! I got the idea from an otp prompt generator to practice writing, so this might be a little shorter than usual. Any support is appreciated!


End file.
